RAGS
by Brid LaCroix
Summary: Do you know the meaning behind this name—Rags? find out and you will figure it out. :D


**RAGS **

**Charlie Prince and Kadee Worth**

**(Max Schneinder and Keke Palmer)**

**Director: Billie Woodruff**

**©Nickelodeon**

* * *

Do you know the meaning behind this name—**Rags**?

**R for Rich**

Charlie Prince bukanlah seseorang yang hidup mewah dengan harta yang melimpah atau seseorang yang memiliki kekuasaan yang begitu besar sehingga dia dapat menggapai segalanya dengan mudah. Jika ada yang berpikir seperti itu, maka Kadee akan menjawab lantang dengan kata 'Tidak'. Kadee tahu bahwa Charlie tidak memliki harta atau kekuasaan yang melimpah, dia hidup dengan sederhana. Untuk menghidupi dirinya sendiri saja, Charlie harus bekerja sebagai musisi jalanan dan pelayan restoran di tempat kerabat ibunya. Walaupun dia tidak mempunyai harta yang melimpah, ada satu hal yang dipunyai dari seorang Charlie yang tidak kebanyakan orang lain punya yaitu sifatnya yang baik hati, dia mempunyai hati yang begitu lembut seperti sutra tetapi dibalik sifat lembutnya, ia juga mempunyai hati yang keras seperti baja. Dia tidak pernah mengeluh dengan hidupnya yang ia jalani, dia selalu tersenyum menghadapi semuanya termasuk menghadapi ayah dan kedua kakak tirinya yang tidak pernah bosan menganggu hidupnya. Dia memang tidak kaya dalam harta benda atau pun kekuasaan namun bagi Kadee, Charlie memiliki kekayaan yang begitu besar pada dirinya yang tidak mungkin orang lain punya. Dia mempunyai hati yang besar dan karena itulah Kadee jatuh hati kepada Charlie Prince—seorang musisi jalanan yang telah merebut seluruh hatinya.

**A for Anxious**

Resah, itu lah yang dirasakan oleh Kadee ketika ia memikirkan seorang pria bernama Charlie. Entah mengapa hati Kadee selalu di buat resah dengan kehadiran pria yang saat ini sudah mengisi seluruh hatinya, lubang-lubang di hatinya yang dulu sempat terbuka lebar kini sudah terisi penuh dengan cairan cinta yang Charlie berikan kepada dirinya. Kadee begitu resah ketika dia tidak mendapatkan kabar tentang pangerannya seharian ini. Yah, seorang Charlie Prince dapat membuat Kadee Worth resah seharian ini, tidak beranjak dari kamarnya sedikit pun. Mengabaikan makan malam yang sudah dibuatkan untuknya. Ah, seorang Kadee Worth begitu resah hingga ia mengabaikan dirinya sendirinya.

Jatuh cinta memang selalu membuat hati seseorang menjadi resah, apalagi ketika seseorang yang kita cintai tidak memberikan kabar sedikit pun kepada kita yang sedang menunggunya. Itulah yang Kadee rasakan ketika sedang menunggu kabar Charlie. Pria itu selalu membuat hati dan pikiran Kadee menjadi resah dan gelisah. Bukankah itu menandakan bahwa Kadee benar-benar jatuh cinta kepada Charlie Prince.

Kadee Worth tersenyum ketika nama seseorang yang dia kenal terpampang jelas di layar ponselnya dan segera ia mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"I miss you so much." ungkapan hati seorang Kadee seharian ini kepada Charlie—pria yang berada di seberang sambungan sana. Dengan begitu hati Kadee tidak lagi resah.

**G for Great**

Charlie Prince adalah sosok pria yang sangat Kadee kagumi. Bukan pahlawan yang saja yang dapat dikagumi atau pun aktor-aktris yang bisa di puja-puja. Kadee sangat mengidolakan Charlie layaknya orang-orang terkenal. Ayahnya sampai jenuh ketika mendengarkan cerita mengenai Charlie dari mulut Kadee. Jika Kadee sudah menceritakan tentang Charlie maka Kadee tidak akan pernah berhenti bercerita tentang pria itu. Kadee sangat mengagumi Charlie layaknya idola di dunia ini. Charlie sangat hebat dalam segala hal, entah dalam bernyanyi, menari, atau pun untuk urusan ranjang. Yah, Charlie Prince begitu hebat dalam segala hal dan itulah mengapa Kadee begitu cinta dengan pria itu. Ketika memikirkan itu semua semburat merah memenuhi wajah cantik Kadee, sungguh memalukan jika mengingat semua tentang Charlie. Apalagi saat Charlie memberikan sentuhan yang hebat pada bibirnya dan itu membuat Kadee tidak dapat melupakannya. Yah, Charlie memang hebat dalam segala hal terutama ketika membuat hati Kadee berdebar kencang.

**S for Sexy**

Jika orang-orang berpikir bahwa Justin Bieber, Brad Pitt, Leonardo di Caprio atau Adam Levine adalah pria terseksi di dunia ini, maka menurut Kadee pria terseksi di dunia ini bukanlah mereka semua melainkan pria terseksi bagi dirinya adalah Charlie Prince. Pria yang telah merebut hatinya sejak pertemuan pertama mereka yang tidak disengaja. Pria seksi yang membuatnya mengerti tentang dunia ini dan isinya. Pria seksi yang membuat Kadee mengerti bahwa cinta itu ada dan dapat dirasakan. Bagi Kadee, Charlie Prince adalah pria terseksinya yang pernah dia miliki.

The End

* * *

Thanks for read this story ^^


End file.
